


A Kind of Magic

by I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own



Series: Here, There Be Magic [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Magnus Bane Raises Harry Potter, Magnus has yet to meet a stray he will not adopt, Ned Stark would scream himself hoarse at Dumbledore who'd just happily twinkle back at him, Slight Dumbledore Bashing, a snippet of a larger story, but like he deserved it?, that is being written at a snails pace, who leaves a fucking baby on a doorstep when winter is a coming?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:24:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own/pseuds/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own
Summary: In which Magnus finds a baby on a doorstep in November and snatches him away OR in which Magnus has yet to meet a stray he will not adopt in some form or another...





	A Kind of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> The expansion of this is probably going to end up being my Evil Author Day offering for next year!!! I can just feel it!!! 
> 
> I am building the world for this crossover in my head. But since it isn't covered in this fic. Witches/Wizards are from a time when Warlocks were capable of producing children, before they were viciously cursed, and witches and wizards specifically are the children of Warlocks and Seelies. The children later intermarried with mundanes and overtime completely forgot their origins as with each generation they got further and further from the source of their magic, as it started to weaken, hence the need for a wand. Muggleborns are old lines suddenly being given new magical blood, normally in the form of a seelie having a dalliance with a mundane. The Seelie and the Warlocks determined it was for the best that their children learn to governt themselves and now they only marginally watch them, though they are kept a complete secret from the Shadowhunters who do not know they exist (which will change when Harry crashes Magnus' honeymoon to be like 'I HAVE A STEPFATHER AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME?!?!?' or something similar...)
> 
> Other magical creatures are the result of various magical experiments gone wrong, or various species intermarrying. Goblins and House Elves are a species of seelie that interact directly with Witches and Wizards to keep an eye on them (Dobby could literally kick my ass, your ass, and Lucius Malfoy's ass six ways from sunday!)

Magnus doesn’t really intend to adopt the child, but he didn’t intend to adopt Raphael, either. Such things, he’s learning, simply happen. Finding a child abandoned on a doorstep in November, a magical child, who thrums with the lingering tendrils of powerful magic, both good and bad. A magical child abandoned on the doorstep off a mundane family in November, it’s just a recipe for disaster. So, when he scoops the child up in his arms, cradling them close, he doesn’t expect it to change his whole life, he just intends on giving the child the best future he can.

* * *

 

“Oh, I see we’ve graduated to literal kidnapping now.” Ragnor states, when Magnus portals into his home. Magnus opens his mouth to argue, before simply closing it and shrugging his shoulders, because Ragnor is entirely correct.

“He’s magical and someone just left him on a mundane doorstep! In _November!_ ” Magnus exclaims, gently plucking up the envelope that had been left with the baby and handing it to Ragnor. “Read that. There’s lingering dark magic on this babe that I don’t like.” Magnus says, going to sit down on Ragnor’s couch and carefully letting his magic run over the baby, checking for injury or abnormality.

“ _Dear Mr & Mrs Dursley, my name is Albus Dumbledore. Petunia, you may remember me as the Headmaster of your sister’s school. I am writing to inform you, with great regret, of the passing of your sister, Lily, and her husband, James Potter. _Oh, that’s callous!” Ragnor exclaims, looking up from the letter to make a face at Magnus. “Dearest, if anyone ever informs me of your death via letter, I might set them on fire!”

“If anyone were so callous about your death, or Cat’s, I’d throw them into the arctic with no way home!” Magnus assures, frowning darkly at the scar on the child’s forehead, his golden eyes narrowed in thought. "Or possibly the heart of a volcano..." 

“ _They leave behind their son, Harry, who you must care for as your own. Lily gave her life that her son may live._ Ah. Sacrificial Blood Magic, I can feel it in the air.” Ragnor murmurs, wandering over to consider the child, before he begins pacing anew. _“Lily’s sacrifice shall protect Harry James Potter from those who wish him harm. So long as he considers your house a home, your family shall also benefit from this protection._ I see, he believed they’d have to be bribed to care for the child. Sausage, I think you might have saved this boy a horrible fate.” Ragnor says, scowling down at the letter, while Magnus hums.

“This child has a shard of another’s soul imbedded in his scar.” Magnus states, glancing up at Ragnor with a pointed look on his face. “Perhaps the children have long forgotten soul magic, but this kind of cruelty is unacceptable.” Magnus says, all but wrenching the soul shard from the child, though they barely stir from slumber, the shard screaming and thrashing in Magnus’ grip, magicked into silence. “The foulest of attempts to cheat Death.”

“Well, yes, that would explain this part. _The dark wizard who attacked your sister and her family was considered to be a scourge to the Wizarding World, who now believe your nephew to have vanquished him. Your nephew is the only person known to have survived the killing curse. But I warn you, Petunia, the dark wizard is still out there and one day he will come back to power. You must keep Harry safe until his seventeenth birthday._ Oh, and then he’s just to be tossed out into the cold, is that it?” Ragnor hisses at the letter, before glaring darkly at the still struggling shard. “Do you think we should have let the children go so long unsupervised?”

“Nothing we can do about it now, Cabbage.” Magnus replies, hell fire lighting up his hand, causing the shard to scream silently once more before collapsing into ashes, which Magnus quickly vanishes, wrinkling his nose. “Well, that’s taken care of. Keep reading.”

“Hmm, not much else left. He threatens them with all sorts of nasty scenarios should their nephew not consider the house his home. Oh, and listen to these titles, what a presumptuous man! _Sincerely, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of  the Wizengamot, Order of Merlin First Class, Grand Sorcerer_.”

“Now I don’t feel so bad about just being ‘Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn’, good grief!” Magnus exclaims, shaking his head. “No one should hold as many titles as that. Someone is definitely overextending themselves.”

“Indeed, now what are you going to do about this adorable little one?” Ragnor questions, throwing himself down on the couch beside Magnus and reaching over to tuck the letter into one of Magnus’ pockets. “You’re not sending him back to those people.”

“No.” Magnus murmurs, looking down at the child, watching as the scar gently heals with some prompting from his magic, fading into nothing. “Well, I stole him, I can’t exactly go giving him to someone else now, can I?” he asks, the decision suddenly, firmly made in his mind.

“Oh, here we go, again.” Ragnor says, a grin slowly forming on his lips. “Very well, but I demand to be godfather this time!”

“Cat’s godmother, so of course!” Magnus replies, grinning. “Hadrian Lilium Bane.”

“He won’t murder you in your sleep when he’s older for calling him ‘Lily’?” Ragnor questions, raising an amused eyebrow.

“I cannot go around calling him ‘Harry James Potter’, even ‘Harry James Bane’ is too close, especially since I imagine fate will demand his attendance at that fool’s ridiculous school.” Magnus argues, pressing a gentle kiss to the baby’s forehead, where the scar had once been. “His mother died to protect him, that is a sacrifice I will honour above all others. I will make sure he understands that, too, and there’s no difficulty in shortening Hadrian to Harry.”

“Very well, then. If you’re sure.” Ragnor answers, reaching out to gently brush his hand through the child’s hair. “Welcome to the family, little Hadrian. You’ll soon find we are not like other families, but I don't think you'll complain. Here there be _magic_." 


End file.
